


Animalistic Desires

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lion inside of you awakens at the thoughts of the young, barely pubescent, innocent and pure boy. A growl rumbles in your throat at flashes of little Tommen, bent over the bed and moaning like a whore as his big brother’s long, hard cock plows into him.





	Animalistic Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I have decided to post this but I hope there are a few sick minded people out there that enjoy! POV: Male Reader (y/n)

The cold air of the blackened night flows in through the door of your balcony. It nips at your pale skin, chilling your bones and making you curl further into the furs that surround you. Seeking warmth, the fire only feet in front of your bed not doing much. The flames dance across the room, shadows flickering across the stone walls almost as if to amuse you during such a time. The room is illuminated not only by the fire, but also by the little moonlight that seeps in through the windows and doors. Leaving little darkness. You wait.

King's Landing is as naturally hot city during the hours of the day. The reflective buildings, dry land, and high population only adding to the scorching heat that ravages the city. It’s a wonder how the some hundred thousand residents haven’t burned to death near flea bottom and the other lower, poorer parts. Though you know at least some have suffered and died of heat stroke, dehydration, starvation, murder and many more things that your family could stop.

But they never will. Would never even consider it, actually.

The Lannister’s, aka your family, have always been know throughout not only the capital, but the seven Kingdoms, from Winterfell to Dorne, as one of the cruelest to ever live. From the times of the Targaryen rulers, specifically the mad King's rule, when your father had been hand of the king, to now. Seeking only their own wealth and gain and not giving a single fuck about who they screw over or kill in the process. As long as their families legacy lives on, the world could burn without a single care.

You don't dwell on the thoughts of your families reputation, knowing damn well that if it came down to it you would sooner decimate the realm than see house Lannister die. Instead, you focus on evening out your breathing, rubbing your hands together and tucking the fur beneath your feet in hopes of gaining some heat. To little avail. Despite the scorching heat of the day, King’s Landing is quite possibly one of the coldest places to be at night. Especially in your predicament. Laying naked as the day your mother pushed you into this wretched world, thoughts spiraling to dangerous places and a raging hard on pulsing against your right thigh.

The cold doesn’t help soothe your erection like it usually had, only making your teeth clatter and grind together from the freeze on top of having a growing arousal that needs to be taken care of urgently. You could dress yourself in your sleep wear and try to ignore your animalistic desires, attempt to get some sleep in the state you're in. But you know that won’t happen. There’s only one way to take care of your larger than average problem and you know it. You’re reminded of it every night and sometimes even during the day. But you promised yourself, you promised your little brother that you would never again take advantage of him.

Although, you hadn't actually promised Tommen to his face. It was more of a silent command that was mostly just to yourself. You had meant it of course, and you had tried to keep it, but a simple and unspoken promise isn’t just going to take away the attraction. An attraction that had manifested itself so early on in your younger brother’s childhood. Like an addiction that seems impossible to shake until you get your fix. And even then the relief is only temporary. You've actually pitied yourself on more than once occasion, blaming your mother and uncle-father's relationship instead of your own want – no need – to love Tommen.

The lion inside of you awakens at the thoughts of the young, barely pubescent, innocent and pure boy. A growl rumbles in your throat at flashes of little Tommen, bent over the bed and moaning like a whore as his big brother’s long, hard cock plows into him. You feel the fur slip from your body, images of your Tommen on his knees lapping eagerly at your manhood guiding your legs through the keep. The cold hits you full force, but the boiling emotions running through your veins light a fire that not the harshest cold could put out.

You're outside Tommen’s door before you regain your composure, hand already lifted to knock. You thins twice them, about the possible consequences of your actions and about what could happen if you get caught. A guard just a little ways down the hall had lingered his eyes a little too long, but who would believe the man if he were to ever tell someone he saw the eldest Prince sneaking into the youngest Prince’s room in the late hours of the night? Absolutely no one, and the man would be executed. With the reassurance in mind, you smirk a devilish smirk and pushes the door open without requesting entrance.

Your already erect cock gives an excited and eager jump at the sight that greets you once you’re inside with the door shut and bolted firmly. Tommen lays completely still among the soft furs on his bed, tight little body buried deep into the material, consumed by it’s warmth. The steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest is enough to tell you that he’s in a deep sleep, but that doesn't deter you, only excites you further actually. The boys long, feminine legs are seen through the bundles of soft fur, nearly reaching the bottom of the bed. He was always tall for his age, even as a kid, but still not quite as tall as you.

His room is considerably warmer than your own, making the throbbing harness between your legs heat up, almost burning and begging for relief. You bite down a moan, watching for a few calculating moments as Tommen shifts around in his bed, tossing and turning for a moment before settling on his side. Facing your direction. You notice with an excited grin that his face is perfectly leveled with our waist. Meaning, if you so pleased it – which you do – you could easily shove your member down his willing or not throat. Just the mental image is enough to make you move to his bedside with intentions.

You observe him for a good few minutes, careful not to make much noise so he doesn’t wake. Not yet. Having to refrain from touching him, you allow your eyes to take down his body and drink in every aspect of his form. From his pale arms that clutch a pillow to his chest in the most innocent and arousing way possible, to his small and perky nipples that you just want to lick raw. The small curve that runs down his back and the visible arch that you imagine pushing down on as you fuck him. To you, hell, to any person with a good pair of eyes and the right sexual preference, he’s perfect. So perfect, actually, that it should be a crime in the seven Kingdoms. Not just his physical appearance, but his emotional attributes as well. From the way his eyes seem to shine a shade brighter when he's happy, to the nervousness, insecurity and natural shyness that he couldn't have gotten from either parent, and to the way he can't stop himself from being seen and read as if he’s an open book for all the world to see.

You love your brother, perhaps more than you’ve ever loved anyone else. But you’re not trying to love him right now. Right now, you’re trying to fuck the innocence from inside him like a lion taking it’s prey.

Your hand reaches out, gripping the furs tightly and ripping them off of his body, discarding them to the side. He doesn’t wake up, you note with a flash of animalistic annoyance. Deciding you’ve waited long enough, your knees make contact with the soft bed as you crawl across him until you’re looking above him and growing out. “Tommen. Wake up little brother.”  
He stirs, eyebrows furrowing together in his sleep and body attempting to twist beneath the pressure of your body on top of his. You don’t allow him to, hands digging into the bed on either side of his face, caging him in. And then he peels his eyes open, slowly and groggily at first, and then shocked and fast once he registers your face looming over him. “(y/n)? W-what are you doing here?”

His voice is confused, disoriented, and slightly fearful. You imagine you’re quite the sight to see right now, hooded gaze drinking in his features hungrily as your eyes, dark with lust, gaze at him in a heated way. But you don’t allow his feelings to discourage you. Slowly, almost excruciatingly so, you glide your hand downward from beside his head, travelling downward as you keep his attention on your face. “Shh, baby brother, it’ll be alright.” Your voice is soothing, you trying your best to make him comfortable enough to stop squirming. He'd be doing a lot of that soon enough. He relaxes under your hold, still staring up at you in confusion as your hand finds it's way down his body.

Tommen flushes under your touch, eyes feeling wide when he remembers his lack of proper clothing, a thin pair of breeches being the only article on his body. You love the red tint that travels up his neck and reaches the tips of his ears, cock stiffening even more. He scrambles upon feeling your pulsing member press against his stomach, eyes now the size of a platter and stuttering out confused questions. “W-why are you n-naked? What are you-you doin-“

“Quiet Tommen.” The commanding, dark tone you speak to him with makes him freeze up in fear, the last he heard it was years ago, right before you… Fearful recognition crosses his face his, head already shaking back and forth as tears build in the corners of his eyes. You feel a sharp stab in your chest upon realizing that he’s afraid of you. The last time he had looked at you with those tearful and fearing eyes was when you had pulled him down to a dark corridor a few years back and stretched him wide with just your fingers and spit. It the his first and only time, and that made it all the more emotional for him. But he had leaned to enjoy it soon after, the fear and tears leaving his face and being replaced with soft and stuttered pleas, begging you not to stop. His cries and whimpers make you feel worse, but you know you can’t stop now. You can only calm him with words and soft caresses, hoping that it’s enough to prepare him for what’s to come.

Your hand finally reaches the front of his breeches, discarding the fabric with little effort. Tommen trembles beneath you, his hands clutching your shoulders desperately. Cries and pleas escape him, much like last time, but you kiss away the salty tears and murmur words of encouragement. Your hand wraps around his semi-erect cock, much smaller and less developed than your own, and he gives a thrilled jolt despite still being frantic. His grip on your shoulders tighten when you start to stroke him at a steady pace, hips thrusting ever so softly between his legs to gather friction.

It takes only minutes for his tears and fear to stop, soft moans escaping his little lips and a blissful expression taking over instead. You smile, loving the way he mewls at your touch. Growing eager, you bring your other hand to his lips, two fingers poking at them and causing him to look at you. “Suck.” You don’t even have to ask twice, practically melting when he eagerly takes your fingers into his little lips, sucking and lapping at them as if he’s been deprived of food and drink for days. You thrust faster, setting his cute belly with your pre-cum.

He takes three of your fingers like a natural, keeping his moans at bay while also grinding down on your hand in an attempt to ride your digits. You swell with arousal. Then you fuck his mouth, groaning and picking up speed at the sight of your throbbing member in his throat and choking him mercilessly in a way that you know he secretly loves. Your heart does flips inside of your chest, love for him growing tenfold. He gets nervous when you bend him over the bed, as expected, his tears threatening to return. You know that soothing him will do neither of you any good now, so you softly grip his neck and bring his body flush against your own before entering him.

Slow, careful, blissful movements that make you get lost in a world of pleasure and euphoria. He cries out loudly as soon as your head breaches his tight, virgin hole, but you place a shaky hand over his mouth to muffle the noises. You feel his warm, wanting walls clench your cock with intensity, and you have to bite back your own groans. By the time you bottom out inside of Tommen, his cries have been reduced to soft breaths with an occasional whimper of pain. And soon enough he’s enjoying it just as much as you are. He moans into your mouth as your lips meet in a passionate kiss, inexperienced tongue making a mess of the both of you. But you don’t care.

Then he’s begging you to fuck him harder, faster, and who are you to deny your baby brother?

Your thrusts are relentless as you mercilessly plow into Tommen’s tight little ass, his moans now coming out in quiet screams that are sure to wake the occupants of the next room, but neither of you care anymore. One of your hands jerks his cock at a rapid rate, making him chase his release, as the other bruises his hips with finger marks from your iron tight grip. Your cock is hitting that special spit inside of him that has his entire being spasming with his orgasm, eyes rolling into the back of his skull and consciousness slipping. But you don’t stop fucking him, not until you cum deep inside of your baby brother with a roar that only a lion could match. You bite at his neck and collarbone before doing the same down the entirety of his body and asscheeks, marking him as yours as a reminder for anyone who would dare to touch your property. Your baby.

You don’t slip out of him when you’re finished, sliding one arm between his legs and the other around his upper body before laying gently back on the bed with him curled into your side. He smiles up at you when he finally comes to, the same vulnerability in his eyes that’s been there since the day he was born. And you both vow then and there that you are his and he is yours. Until the end of your days. From then till death. In sickness and in health. Your baby brother Tommen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want more GoT/Tommen works, let me know by leaving Kudos and commenting your opinions as well as requests!


End file.
